


Sweet Revenge (Zouis)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves to tease Zayn on stage, and Zayn loves to punish Louis in hotel rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge (Zouis)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

Zayn knows that Louis’ doing this on purpose. Just the way he’s smirking at Zayn as he sings his harmonies during Teenage Dirtbag makes Zayn squeeze his microphone tightly to distract him from the sight. He tries to focus on his lyrics and vocals instead of Louis’ painfully sexy high voice and not-so-casual sway of his hips. They’re on _stage,_  for Christ’s sake. He can’t let himself get a boner because of Louis in front of the thousands of screaming fans and cameras in the room. 

They’re only about half way through the show as well, so he has to force himself to calm down before things get any worse. 

Usually he can ignore Louis for the duration of the concert but today he swears his boyfriend is doing it all on purpose. 

He watches tensely as Louis starts his solo, stepping forward and holding his stomach – a nervous habit that he has during each of his solos – and holds his microphone tightly, sliding his palm a bit over the handle. Zayn doesn’t fail to notice the way Louis peeks over to him as he does so and Zayn storms off to see Niall in order to divert his attention from the smirking boy.

This kind of thing continues for the rest of the night and by the final set Zayn swears he’s going to explode. He’s half hard and sweaty and Louis is smiling at him because he  _knows._  

"This is the last song," Harry mumbles nervously into the microphone, making the crowd roar as the music starts up. 

Zayn smirks when the music starts and turns around to look at the other boys. Liam’s starting the first verse, Niall’s playing air guitar wildly behind him, Harry’s waving to some fans in the front row, and Louis is looking directly at him, lips wrapped around the mouth of his water bottle as he takes long drinks from it, not breaking eye contact with Zayn. 

Zayn almost misses his cue as he stares at him, mouth hanging open. His voice sounds a little off and he hopes nobody notices. He thinks he’s got the situation under control when he manages to make it through the first chorus with the boys, but during the next Louis walks behind him and pinches his bum, making him squeak as Harry sings his solo. 

Zayn growls quietly and slaps Louis’ bum lightly, who decides to torture Zayn by closing his eyes and  _moaning._ Zayn really, really hopes nobody saw that. 

When the boys hit the last few notes Zayn’s grateful for the closing of the show. The boys say goodbye to their fans and thank them all and Louis does this with an arm slung tightly around Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn tenses and as soon as the lights in the arena go off, he pushes Louis towards the backstage area, who stumbles over his feet and just manages to catch himself against the wall. 

The other boys follow quickly behind, still hyped from the show. After a concert they always have to take a while to settle down before bed. Their adrenaline is always pumping and they are always bouncing off the walls and laughing and being the annoying teenage boys they are. 

"You lads wanna go down to the bar for a pint?" Niall asks when they reach the dressing rooms. 

Louis goes to nod but Zayn places a hand over his mouth and answers for him. “Actually, Louis and I are going to head over to the room. We’re a bit tired," he says with a tone of finality, watching as Louis’ eyes widen a bit and he makes a small moaning sound under Zayn’s hand. 

He tugs Zayn’s hand away from his lips and snorts. “He’ll be exhausted by the time I’m done with him." 

Harry’s mouth drops and Liam slaps his palm against his forehead. Niall just chuckles and extends his hand for a high five, telling him to ‘do him good’. It’s not that they don’t know about their relationship, in fact they’ve all witnessed enough to know perfectly well how close they are, but it’s always funny to hear them talk about their sex life so openly. 

"Niall!" Liam says in a shocked voice, but everybody knows he’s not really shocked. Niall shrugs. 

"What? We might as well encourage them, s’not as if it wasn’t gonna happen. Didn’t you guys all feel the fucking sexual tension on stage tonight? Louis was practically begging to get fucked hard by Zayn, really."

"I think this one’s a little more eager, actually. Aren’t you sweetheart?" Louis teases. He reaches down and gropes Zayn, making the other boy sputter a choking sound as he tugs on Louis’ arm, embarrassed. "Let’s go."

Louis chuckles and stumbles behind Zayn, who hurries down the hall past the crew. The crew are fluttering around in post-concert tasks to do, too busy in their work to notice the boys leaving the arena hastily through the back doors and into one of the cars that would drive them back to the hotel.

"Don’t wait up for the others. They’re going out," Louis shouts to the driver. He nods before driving off and Zayn’s leg is fidgeting, anxious for what is going to happen.

Louis smirks at him and places a light hand on the inside of Zayn’s thigh, curling his fingers so that he’s brushing them against the denim of Zayn’s jeans. 

"How are you feeling baby?" Louis leans over to whisper into Zayn’s ear, breath hoarse from the concert. He snickers as well before letting his tongue lick across his ear lobe and nibble on it. 

"Horny," Zayn replies without missing a beat. He turns his head to press his forehead to Louis’. “Don’t think I won’t forget your little stunts on stage, you prick. You’re gonna get it so bad," he threatens, and Louis visibly gulps at that, eyes fluttering shut as he imagines Zayn’s words. 

"Give it to me now then baby," Louis purrs, letting his fingers trail higher up Zayn’s leg. He leans forward to press his lips to Zayn’s and Zayn reacts instantly by grabbing the back of Louis’ neck with one hand and holding him close. 

He lets Louis kiss him for a while, but before things can get too heated he has to push Louis away. “Not here. ‘M gonna give it to you properly at the hotel, you just wait and see," he growls, and Louis lets out a small whimper at his words, turned on.

"So you’re gonna fuck me tonight then, sweetheart?" Louis asks breathlessly, resting his forehead against Zayn’s. Zayn hopes the driver can’t hear them. "Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you so good tonight." 

Louis hums in approval, closing his eyes and letting his hand clench into a fist. “Then the cab driver better hurry the fuck up before I take the wheel myself," he hisses impatiently. “I want you to punish me, Zayn. I’ve been bad tonight."

"You’ve been so bad, baby. You’ve been such a bad boy," Zayn agrees, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulder. “We’re almost home. Do you know what I’m gonna do to you?" 

Louis shudders under Zayn’s touch, shaking his head slowly. “What?" he breathes out and Zayn smirks down at him. 

"I’m gonna bend you over on the table and spank you to teach you a lesson, yeah? Then I’m not gonna let you come until I think you’ve deserved it. Got it?"

"Oh shit," Louis swears under his breath, feeling his dick throbbing in his tight jeans. Zayn just grins, smug as fuck as they reach the highway. They’re only a few minutes away now and Louis feels extremely grateful. 

The rest of the ride is spent in a tense silence, Louis trying to keep himself in check wondering what else Zayn has planned for him and Zayn thinking about how exactly to drive Louis insane. 

When they finally arrive to their hotel they sneak in a back exit to avoid any fans and hurry upstairs. The security guards are waiting for them at the door to escort them to their room but the boys really just wish they could be alone because they’re both quite hard and eager and it’s difficult to hide it. 

Zayn twists Louis in a way so he’s standing in front of him, successfully hiding his hard on as they walk through the lobby. Louis groans a bit but doesn’t try to escape, knowing better than to get Zayn angry. The elevator ride is awkward but as soon as they reach their floor Zayn is shoving Louis to their room much harder than necessary. He’s eager and Louis knows it so he doesn’t argue with him about it. 

As soon as they’re in the privacy of their room, Zayn pushes Louis against the back of the door and presses his hips against the older boy’s to prevent him from wiggling away. Then, he latches his lips to Louis’ neck and sucks a love bite almost aggressively, making Louis whimper under his touch. 

"Ugh Zayn," he moans, “I just want you to fuck me." 

Louis’ hands move under Zayn’s tee shirt to slip up his spine, tugging the material in the process before pulling it over his head. He takes a moment to admire Zayn’s hard muscles and slim torso and tattoos and everything about him, really.

Zayn roughly grabs Louis’ tee shirt and pulls it over his head before grabbing his shoulders and grinding their crotches together, driving Louis insane. 

Zayn then tugs on his waist and guides him towards the small kitchen and dining area of their hotel suite, keeping their lips connected the entire time. He pushes Louis back until they both stop and Zayn feels the edge of the small kitchen table pressing against his hands. He growls into Louis’ mouth, using his body to press Louis harder against the wooden edge until it digs into his lower back. Louis’ hands are cupping his jaw, running a thumb down his cheek as their tongues roll together in a mess of heavy breaths and desperation. They’re both needy.

"Do you know what you did wrong, Lou?" Zayn asks against Louis’ lips when he pulls away for air. Louis whimpers against Zayn’s mouth and Zayn squeezes his waist, causing Louis to gasp quietly and shake his head. 

"No?" Zayn asks and Louis shakes his head again, keeping his fingers on Zayn’s jaw. He always loved his jaw. He loved to kiss along it until he found the perfect place to suck a nice spot into the crevice and hope it was gone by the next day. Sometimes it wasn’t and their management got mad because they had to cover it with make-up, but they thought it was special nonetheless.

"I think you know perfectly well what you did, Louis," Zayn whispers hotly into Louis’ ear, who shivers and tries to press himself closer to Zayn’s body. “I think you planned the whole thing on stage tonight because you knew I’d get mad and frustrated. I know how much you love it when I give you a rough pounding. Am I right, Louis?"

Louis just groans in response and Zayn chuckles. 

"Baby I’m gonna do you so good tonight," Zayn grins, running his hands down Louis’ back and squeezing his bum. He definitely loves Louis’ bum. “But first I need you to give me a proper blow job until I come down your throat. Can you do that?" 

Louis’ jaw slacks a bit at Zayn’s words and his eyes flutter in anticipation as he nods frantically and croaks out a breathy “Yes." 

Next thing Zayn knows, Louis is scrambling to get down on his knees for him, eager and obeying, and Zayn already feels his cock twitching in his pants. Zayn turns so that he’s leaning against the table for support and Louis crawls to sit in front of him. He is quick with unbuckling Zayn’s belt buckle and in only a matter of seconds he is tugging his skinny jeans down his thin legs, practically drooling at the outline of Zayn’s hard cock obvious through his briefs. 

"Get on with it," Zayns growls, nudging Louis’ shoulder with his knee in an effort to make the feather haired boy snap out of his trance. 

Louis nods and licks his lips as he tugs his boyfriend’s briefs down his skinny thighs. His small hands find a spot comfortably on Zayn’s arse as he squeezes the cheeks, looking up at him in a way that has Zayn groaning for Louis to stop teasing until he finally takes his cock in one hand and licks the tip. 

Zayn huffs out a breath and unclenches one hand from the edge of the table to fist reflexively in Louis’ hair, holding him on his cock, a warm heat that Zayn doesn’t think he can ever tire of. 

They’ve been like this for a long time now – this close to each other. They started fucking long before they admitted to loving one another and Zayn thinks maybe Louis is the one. No, he  _knows_ Louis is definitely the one. He could never imagine a life without him anymore. Louis knew every little thing about him – especially in bed. He knew how to make Zayn smile and laugh and how to comfort him when he was sad. He knew how to turn him on too. He knew, for example, that Zayn went crazy when Louis teased his tip, so he was purposely doing that now. 

"Lou," he growls, cursing and tipping his head back. “Seriously, suck me off proper before I get you off the floor and punish you and not let you come.  _Christ_ ," Zayn threatens. 

Louis pauses and looks up at his boyfriend, pulling off of his cock to shoot him a crooked, cheeky smile. He then takes him deep, sucking up his member and bobbing his head a couple of times. Zayn grunts and tries to keep his hips from thrusting into Louis’ mouth on their own accord, wanting to see just how much he was willing to do.

Not much apparently, because as soon as Zayn fists a hand in Louis’ hair the older boy freezes and pulls off of him. He grips Zayn’s shaft with his hand but refuses to pump or squeeze his fist, instead just kitten licking the head of his cock and waiting for Zayn’s reaction.

Zayn’s hand tightens in his hair in what must be a painful grip but Louis doesn’t protest or make any noise of discomfort. He simply looks up at Zayn with wide, innocent eyes as he keeps lapping Zayn’s cock with his tongue, movements slow and teasing. 

"Babe," Zayn sighs, throwing his head back. He ruts his hips a little bit but Louis’ hands quickly move to push them back against the table and Zayn huffs in frustration. “Last warning Lou, if you don’t quit it I’m pinning you down on the floor and I’ll fuck your mouth hard, I swear," Zayn growls through gritted teeth, fingers tightening even more in Louis’s hair and on the edge of the table.

"I thought you were gonna get me off the floor. Make up your mind," Louis whispers cheekily when he pulls off of his cock, peering up at him. Zayn huffs and pulls Louis up by his hair, making the older boy squirm and squeal in pain as he stands up. 

Zayn twirls Louis and presses on his back so he’s leaning over the table, arse sticking out nicely for Zayn to run the palm of a hand over it smoothly. 

"Fuck it," Zayn growls, keeping a hand on Louis’ back to hold him down. He grabs the waistline of Louis’ tight black jeans and with one tug pulls them down to his knees with his briefs, exposing his skin and perfectly round bum. The sight makes Zayn even more desperate.

Zayn sucks on three of his fingers for a moment before pressing one into Louis’ hole unexpectedly, making the older boy whimper. Zayn slaps a hand on Louis’ arse once, to which Louis hisses at the feeling. His skin turns red where his palm made contact and Zayn is amused by that

 "Stay quiet," Zayn warns, pressing his finger further into Louis. 

Louis whines but quickly shuts up when Zayn spanks him again, letting his head fall against the wooden table as he enjoys the feeling of Zayn stretching him. The darker boy quickly works a second finger inside of Louis, and then a third, and when he leans down to press a kiss to Louis’ flushing neck, Louis twists his head to look dazedly at Zayn, mouth agape. 

His eyes are wide as Zayn stretches him wider and his mouth keeps moving like he’s trying to say something. Just before Zayn can ask him what’s wrong he reaches a hand up to pull Zayn’s head towards him, crashing their lips together.

 Louis moans into the kiss and presses back against Zayn’s now unmoving hand, desperate to get Zayn moving again. 

"Zayn-" he tries to beg but is interrupted by a quick slap on his arse. 

"Don’t say a word," Zayn orders, pushing Louis back down onto the table and standing up to admire the sight. Louis was bent over for him, arse on display for him, just the way he liked it.

Zayn ran one hand up Louis’ back to cup the back of his neck, tracing his thumb along the vein running up the column and grinding slowly against Louis’ arse. 

"How badly do you want my cock baby?" Zayn mumbles, freezing his movements. 

Louis sighs. “So badly."

"And how hard do you want me to fuck you?" 

"So hard. I’ve been such a bad boy." 

Zayn smirks and slips his fingers out of Louis and takes his cock in his hand, nudging it around Louis’ hole. “You sure that’s what you want? I wouldn’t want to… displease you, Lou," he says slowly, teasingly, and Louis shivers beneath him. 

"Yes, yes.  _Now_ , fuck me now," Louis begs, wiggling his bum. Zayn pulls him down the table a little bit by his thighs to angle his arse down a bit more as he gets himself into position, preparing to do as Louis asked.

He snaps his hips forward to bury his cock inside of Louis and both boys groan at the feeling. Louis’ fingers flutter over the table for something to grab onto, but Zayn grabs his hands and pulls them behind his back, holding them in place. 

"Oh god," Louis moans, his fingers clenching into tight fists between their bodies. His chest is pressed against the table and he buries his head against the hard, cold wood as Zayn pulls out and starts to pound into him repetitively.

"Quiet," Zayn warns, squeezing Louis’ wrists together. “Don’t come until I let you."

"Baby, I-" Louis huffs but his words turn into a steady string of moans as Zayn fucks him harder and deeper, quickly making him forget his train of thoughts. He stays quiet for a bit as Zayn pounds into him and the only sound filling the room are their breathless pants and skin slapping and the table creaking slightly under the pressure of Zayn’s thrusts. 

Louis’ fingers are itching to touch something but after a few failed attempts of freeing his hands from Zayn’s strong grasp he gives up. Louis doesn’t have much energy anyways as Zayn fucks him relentlessly, making him whimper and grunt quietly with every thrust. He’s trying to stay quiet like Zayn asked him but it seems nearly impossible.

After a few more pumps, Zayn can feel Louis begin to tremble with the beginnings of his orgasm and he immediately slows down his pace as part of the punishment and to make this last longer. He didn’t want Louis to come yet. 

"No… No, Zayn. Please," Louis begs, trying to rut back against every one of Zayn’s thrusts to take him deeper. “Please, baby. I’m so close." 

Zayn protests by shaking his head and continuing his slow thrusts, making Louis tremble beneath him, cussing loudly. 

"I said quiet," Zayn growls before stopping his movements altogether, smacking his ass one more time before holding Louis’ hip tightly with his hand that’s not holding both of Louis’. The older boy heaves a long sigh and shudders, squeezing his eyes shut and digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands. 

"Please," Louis mutters and Zayn begins to rock his hips again at an agonizingly slow pace. Louis doesn’t complain though because this is better than nothing. He bites his lip to avoid making noise but can’t help but gasp when he feels warm, soft lips sucking and nipping at his shoulder blades. 

"You love this," Zayn whispers in between bites, and the raspy voice against his skin did crazy things to Louis. “You love it when I punish you, don’t even deny it."

Louis just moans. 

Zayn releases his hands and Louis brings them up to rest flat on either side of his own head while Zayn continues to kiss his tanned skin. He thrusts slowly as his lips and teeth leave marks and he uses his now free hand to tug Louis’ hair, giving him better access to the side of his neck. When Louis is relaxed again, Zayn speeds up his thrusts, making sure to nudge against Louis’ prostate with every thrust to bring him back to the edge quickly.

He knows Louis well enough to know that when his fingers clench into fists and his back arches he’s reaching his climax again, so Zayn slows down to torture him a second time. The slow roll of his hips is driving Louis absolutely insane because it just isn’t enough. 

He chokes out soft whimpers, leaning his cheek against the cool wood to look at Zayn pleadingly and Zayn knows he’s not pretending when he starts begging again. He knows it must hurt like hell to be so hard for so long without even being touched. 

"Please,  _please_ Zayn. Babe, it _hurts_ , please let me come,  _please_ ," he pleads, keeping eye contact with Zayn as his hips keep up their slow movement. 

"Do you think you can come untouched if I fuck you good enough?" Zayn whispers in his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Louis whines. 

"I could try. Can I try?" His voice cracks with neediness. 

"Yeah, you can try." 

Louis makes a small happy sound that sort of sounds like a relieved sigh, but Zayn can’t really tell anymore because he’s pounding into Louis again and the pleasure is making him hear the blood rush and his heart beat in his ears. 

"Jesus," Zayn mutters, his thrusts growing sloppy as he feels his body tingling. He reaches out to cover Louis’ hand on the table with his own. “I’m close." 

Louis whimpers and nods frantically, twisting his hand up to grasp Zayn’s properly. “Me too, just… More, I need more," Louis whispers frantically against the table, and Zayn knows Louis is extremely close; he just needs an extra push. 

"Come on, baby. Come on. Come for me. I’m gonna fill you up nice and good and I want you to come for me too. Do it now baby," Zayn whispers into his ear, squeezing his hand as he continues to fuck him deep.

Louis lets out a low groan into his arm and his whole body tenses up before he’s coming, white spurts splattering on the floor beneath the table from his aching cock. Zayn fills him up seconds later, the hot wet liquid both hot and uncomfortable to Louis.  He is literally collapsed on the table, panting uncontrollably when Zayn pulls out, the emptiness making him wince. 

Zayn strokes Louis’ damp hair for a minute as he catches his breath, amazed at how well Louis did for him. He then tugs Louis up, who whimpers a bit because of his aching bum. Zayn gathers him in his arms, lifting Louis’ arse to get him to jump up and wrap his legs around Zayn’s waist. 

"C’mon love, let’s get you to bed, yeah?" Louis’ breath is still heavy when he mumbles “How did I do?" 

Zayn smiles and kisses his temple, guiding them through the hotel room to the nearest double bed. "You were such a good boy, sweetheart." 

Louis smiles softly and drops his head on Zayn’s shoulder, pressing lazy kisses to Zayn’s neck as Zayn maneuvers them through the room. 

"I tried my best, m’sorry. I didn’t mean to make any noise. It slipped out," he whispers and Zayn smiles into Louis’ hair as he uses one hand to pull back the covers before lowering the both of them into the bed. 

"You did great. You didn’t even say a word," Zayn whispers but they both know he’s lying. He couldn’t be bothered to care though because they just had great sex and now all he wants to do is snuggle Louis all night. Louis loved to be punished just as much as Zayn loved to fuck him so hard he became a mess, but neither could deny that falling asleep in the other’s arms after a night like that was their favorite part.

Louis curls closer against Zayn’s chest and nods sleepily, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder as Zayn intertwines their legs and holds him. 

"You were perfect, babe," Zayn whispers into Louis’ ear, trailing his hand down Louis’ back and softly bringing it back up to hold the back of Louis’ head. "I love you."

 "I love you too," Louis whispers, and soon enough they’re both fast asleep, wrapped up in nothing but each other, their hearts beating quickly as they drift off. 

 


End file.
